Canada
(This page is a work in progress, as are all the other individual character pages. Please add anything you can!) Canada is a supporting character in Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White and Hetalia: Axis Powers (anime) and a minor factor in the Allied Forces. In 2007 and 2008, Himaruya gave names to some characters. Canada received the name Matthew '''(sometimes spelled '''Matthieu or Mathieu in a French sense) Williams. Appearence Full Article: Uniform Guide: Canada '' Canada's appearance frequently causes identity confusion between him and his brother America, but numerous differences can still be made apparent. His hair is lighter blond, wavy and slightly longer than America's. He apparently inherited it from France. He also has an unique ahoge that starts near the top of his head and loops down once to hang over his face (it is unknown if it acts as an erogenous zone like North and South Italy's). His complexion is rather fair. Iconically, he's shown wearing a long beige Canadian Armed Forces parka, boots and snow goggles. He wears glasses that represent Quebec, Canada's only officially French province and known as the part of him that would be the easiest to seperate. Character summary Canada is a very shy nation compared to the others, and his soft voice and inability to speak up render him virtually "invisible" to the others. He's very easily looked over by the other nations. He's commonly mistaken for America, although it's usually immediately apparent that he's not due to his quiet and passive-aggressive personality - the opposite of America's. He's rather peaceful and sensitive as well. Canada loves things like maple syrup and hockey, and is said to speak French, as references to Canadian preferences. He's usually portrayed as intelligent and gentle. When he attempts to stand up for himself, it's normally well-rehearsed and respectful, though it's rather easy to intimidate him into silence. However, he can eventually be infuriated after enough provocation to argue for hours on end, listing everything wrong with his rival (he once did so against America, to which his brother was baffled and could only respond with tears), though most of the time he'll simply fume quietly before giving up. Canada owns a small polar bear cub named Kumajiro, whose name he can never remember exactly. In turn, Kumajirou can never remember Canada's name, often asking "Who are you?", to which Canada will reply "I'm Canada...!". In the English dub of the anime, Canada himself seemed to forget his own exact identity at times, referring to himself a "Canadia". France and England raised Canada in turn throughout his childhood and adolescence. Both France and England paid more attention to America while raising them, and when first introduced to his brother, America quickly became bored with him. However, France can recognize Canada under most circumstances and America offered him help dealing with his French-vs-English-population-clashing crisis. He's also constantly abused by certain nations (namely Cuba ) who mistake him for America, to which Canada is too afraid to confront him about. Some Canadian stereotypes he portrays include: a quiet politeness, his shy personality, a tendency to end his sentences with "eh?" (in the English dub), his near obsession with maple-related products and winter sports, him being thought to be American, having next to no influence over American affairs (which affect him nearly as much), etc. Relationships 'America America and Canada grew up separately and with little communication between the two up until when England introduced his two colonies. America then quickly grew bored with his brother and wandered off, much to Canada's dismay, and forgot about him very quickly. Later on, the two started communicating more, although Canada's identity was still the cause of many problems. Some nations began bashing on Canada or trying to talk to him thinking he was America. However, Canada's timid personality usually means that what follows is a slightly panicked claim of him not being America and then silently cursing his brother. If not mistaken for America himself, he would sometimes even be dubbed as "one of his lackeys". This caused Canada to become a little bit frustrated with his brother. He would normally be too afraid to speak up, but America was the one to finally break him into ranting about everything wrong with America for three hours straight, reducing the latter into tears. But despite all of the sibling confusion and possible rivalry, Canada and America seem to have a healthy relationship. They spend a good deal of time together and are normally there for the other. They can be paired together incestuously as AmeCan (or some variation thereupon). Cuba Cuba initially mistook Canada for America and attacked him. He later apologized with a peace offering of ice cream and an invitation to his place. When Canada arrived, however, Cuba once again mistook him for his brother. During the Christmas 2010 event, Cuba was the one to call Canada, warning him of the disappearance of countries and suggesting that they stick together. Later on Canada, instead of searching for the missing nations, decides to take pictures of himself with Cuba and Kumajirou in silly positions. The two get along well, though Cuba still often confuses Canada with America. Because of their moments as listed above and their mutual love of ice cream, they can be paired together as Cuba/Canada. Kumajiro''' Canda is Kumajiro's owner, and they have a good friendship. Kumajiro sees his owner, but cannot remember his name, saying who almost every time, and Canada cannot remember Kumajiro's name either, calling him different names starting with K. Character songs Canada's Complete Introduction We Wish You A Merry Christmas (featured) Category:Character Pages